Tea Party
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: Harry Potter, the Slayer of Voldemort and the Head Auror, could never deny his daughter anything. So, when his daughter invites him for a tea party, he has no choice but to sit down and drink tea in a pink tutu. While answering his daughter's questions, Hermione overhears a secret that makes her heart melt. Meme-based. Fluffy Family ONE-SHOT.


A/N: Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum as an entry from Ravenclaw. This is a reply to _Task # 12 - Orecchiette: Write about overhearing something _under the Culinary Arts: Pasta Task List.

Word Count: 2,659

* * *

**TEA PARTY **

By: tweety-src-clt9

Harry Potter was home alone with only his precious angel six-year-old, Lily Rose, for company. The manor was quiet this time in the afternoon since Hermione had some emergency errands to do at the ministry. Their two house-elves, Winky and Kreacher, were on their day-off. Lastly, his two older children were at Hogwarts with his godson, Teddy. So, it was just daddy and his little princess at home today.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Lily was dressed in a pink tutu and a little tiara on her head of wild curly raven locks. Harry had a big smile on his face because little Lily was just like a mini Hermione except for his hair and eye color. She was so adorable, smart, and sassy just like her mother.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Let's have a tea party!" Lily clapped her hands.

"A tea party?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes… A tea party! Mummy spelled my tea set to have unlimited pink tea... And Kreacher and Winky made me heart-shaped pink biscuits and it's gonna be so fun and mummy made a tutu for you and – " Lily stopped blabbering and fluttered her eyelashes while pouting adorably at her father.

_She must have learned that pouty face from her mummy, _Harry mentally rolled his eyes. Honestly! Hermione had to stop teaching their children how to attack his weak spot. While two out of three of their children inherited his eye color, all of their bundles of joy got their mother's doe-like eye shape. So, since he was a bloody whipped bloke, according to Ron and his other friends, it was really hard for him to deny his kids anything when they pull the pouty face and eyelash fluttering stunt on him.

"Oh, alright, Lily. Anything for my Little Princess," he had a happy smile on his face despite imagining himself in a tutu while sipping pink tea.

"Yay! Come with me, Daddy. I already have everything set up in the main balcony," Lily reached for his hand and led the way. Chuckling as he followed his youngest, Harry could only think that he may be the _Hero of the Wizarding World _but when his princess wanted him to sit down for a tea party, all he could do was say, 'yes ma'am.'

When they entered the grand balcony, Harry's jaw dropped. Kreacher and Winky adored the youngest member of the House of Potter since the spacious balcony was bedecked with pink balloons, pink ribbons, and pink flowers. _Oh, Merlin! Ron would pay good money to see me in all of this, _he mused.

There was a little round table at the center along with two pink stools that were perfect for Lily's size but would surely be uncomfortable for his six-foot-one frame. _Ah, well! Anything for my Little Princess. Besides, there's no one here anyway, _he shrugged. He was game for anything because according to the parenting books Hermione made him read, it's best to treasure your little moments with your children because once they get older, they'd have their own friends and activities.

"Here you go, Daddy. Mummy says it's in your size," Lily had a big smile on her cute little face as she handed him a pink tutu.

Harry gave the tutu a dubious look but sighed as he put it on. _It seems that Mrs. Potter thought it was damn funny to prank her gullible husband, _he shook his head in exasperation. Being married to the Brightest Witch of the Age had its pros and cons – mostly pros really – but his wife would never pass on an opportunity to prank him.

"That's your seat, Daddy," Lily pointed to the tiny pink stool in front of her. Harry obeyed his daughter's command and waited for the next instructions. Since he never really played when he was a kid, he treasured his playtime with all of his three children despite how embarrassing it could be.

"So, Miss Lily? To what do I owe the pleasure of being invited to this spectacular tea party?" He spoke in a high-pitched voice making his daughter giggle.

"Well… I saw this interview show on the telly that Mummy enjoys watching. Oprah Winfrey something… Anyway, since you're famous, why don't we play like I'm Oprah Winfrey and you're the guest?" Lily adapted a contemplative look on her face that was just so Hermione. It made him feel nostalgic just by looking at his adorable daughter right now.

"Hmmm… Okay then." He shrugged.

"Great! Now let's have some biscuit and tea first. I think it's cooler like that." Lily grinned.

"Whatever you say, princess." Harry smiled at his little girl. Slowly lifting the tiny teacup filled with hot pink liquid, he prepared for the worst. Bringing the cup to his lips, he emptied the tea in one gulp. _Argh, strawberry juice, _he mentally cringed. He loved strawberry except when it's in juice form. He should've known it was strawberry juice though since it's Lily's favorite.

"Doesn't it taste yummy, Daddy? Mummy spelled it for me to be extra pink," Lily said as she sampled a heart-shaped biscuit.

"Yeah," he said noncommittally as he picked a biscuit from the plate to help soothe the after-taste of the juice. _Trust Hermione to make sure that Lily eats healthy, _he thought. Instead of tea, Hermione bewitched the freshly squeezed strawberry juice to have a tea-like texture so that their daughter could have an extra dose of vitamins.

"Okay… So, the first question… Let's see," Lily took out a small notebook and a pencil from her backpack just beside her stuffed animals. Harry chuckled at his daughter's antics. It reminded him of a young Hermione who was always prepared for anything.

"Go ahead, sweetie. Daddy's all ears," he said encouragingly.

"Okay… So, what are your favorites? Food, color, book, TV show, and movie?" Lily read from her list before giving him an expectant look.

"Woah! Where did you get that list, sweetie?"

"Oh! Auntie Luna visited me and mummy the other day and I asked about questions I can ask for an interview… So, she wrote this list for me… She says it's her common set of questions," Lily shrugged.

"Oh, okay then… So, favorites, eh? Treacle Tart for food, Periwinkle Blue and Gryffindor Red for colors, Book well, maybe Sherlock Holmes… TV show, maybe the featured football game of the week? Movie, er, I think Star Wars? It's the first movie I watched with your Mum, so that's a sweet memory," he ended his reply with a fond smile as his thoughts drifted to their first official date. It was awkward since he was a silly bumbling idiot but Hermione kissed him when the end credits rolled and that's how they got together.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you please spell out Sherlock Holmes for me, please? I just want to make sure I get the spelling right. Auntie Luna says to be a good journalist, I have to make sure my facts are correct," Lily said with determination.

"Of course, sweetie. Sherlock Holmes. S-H-E-R-L-O-C-K H-O-L-M-E-S."

"Okay… Let me just write it all down before we proceed to the next question."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Meanwhile, in the main hallway of the manor, Hermione Potter exited the fireplace with an excited smile on her face. Her errands at the ministry finished early so she was home three hours before her expected return. So, she bought some pizza and cookies to surprise Harry and Lily.

Dusting the soot from her robes, she decided to drop off the pizza and the cookies before heading toward the balcony where her daughter's tea party was supposed to be held. She chuckled as she imagined how adorably funny her big strong husband would look in a pink tutu. _Better have my camera ready, _she mused.

After dropping off the food and casting stasis charms on it, Hermione went upstairs to get her camera. With everything all set, she pointed her wand to her shoes to cast silencing charms on them. She reckoned that stolen photographs would be so adorable for this little father-daughter moment, so she decided to make her presence unknown.

When she was near the balcony, she realized that hiding behind a wall would limit the shots she could take, so she summoned Harry's Invisibility Cloak. As it flew towards her, she easily caught it and threw it over herself. Now completely hidden, she was ready to take pictures.

The first thing that Hermione saw almost made her laugh out loud. To not blow her cover, she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from making any sound. Her husband, the mighty slayer of Voldemort, the strong and determined Head Auror, sat on a tiny pink stool in a pink tutu.

Hermione took her first picture, thankful that she turned off the flash and sound feature as she clicked the button. It was times like these when Harry was just being sweet and loving to their children that made her fall deeper in love with him. _You're so getting a reward tonight, Harry James, _she promised.

"So… Daddy… Do you have any secrets that no one else knows? Not even mummy?" Lily asked. Hermione was surprised at her daughter's question. Seeing Harry's startled expression, he obviously didn't expect that one too.

"Lily! How can you ask me that?" Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry, Daddy. It's here on Auntie Luna's list," Lily shrugged.

"Right. Sorry, Princess. You just surprised Daddy 'is all," Harry said sheepishly.

"So?" Lily's eyes sparkled with excitement as she waited for her father's answer.

"Er, well, you better promise not to tell your Mummy this, young lady," Harry leaned in.

"Of course, Daddy! Pinky promise!" Lily raised her pinky and Harry did the same. As father and daughter pinky swore, Hermione thought it was just too cute of a moment so she took another picture.

"Okay, well, I have this one secret. And I've kept this secret for a long time… Here it goes… You know how I break my glasses a lot?" Harry started to say and Lily nodded. "Well, I actually do it on purpose sometimes." He continued with a sheepish grin.

"Why?" Lily frowned in confusion.

"Well, I like it when your Mummy fixes them for me," Harry admitted as his cheeks flushed.

"Why?" Lily's frowned deepened.

"I don't know… It makes me feel loved, I guess. Like she cares for me or something… Also, I enjoy the way she says, 'Honestly, Harry!' Her eyes twinkle with exasperation and I find it really cute," he confessed.

"You are so weird, Daddy," Lily giggled.

_You are so busted, Potter! _Hermione huffed underneath the Invisibility Cloak. Her husband was an adorably exasperating yet sweet, idiot. And she loved him even more for it.

"Promise not to tell your Mummy, okay?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"I promise, Daddy!"

"That's my girl… Okay, so do you have any more questions, Miss Lily?"

"Well, it's the last question on Auntie Luna's list…"

"Go ahead, sweetie," Harry grinned.

"When did you first fall in love? And how do you define it? Wow! That's really deep huh?" Lily grinned at him after reading Luna's question.

"I think I would have to say that it's not one moment but a series of moments… When you grow up, you will understand. Dating is not the same as falling in love… I dated two women before I got together with your mother – "

"Oh, really? Who?"

"I'll tell you when you're older… But what you need to know is dating is not the same as being in love… Hmmm… Wow! This is complicated. Your Mummy can explain this better, but oh well! Okay, so I first felt some semblance of love when I became friends with your mummy and Uncle Ron… Your mother was the first person I could remember hugging me, in our first year… Yes, that's a special moment… And then I almost lost her when she got petrified, you're too young to know, but well, I visited her every day and every night… There were so many moments. Every single day that I got to spend with her, just knowing that she's there for me, I can't even begin to describe the feeling of security, safety, and well, home… I feel at home with your mummy. That's something I've never felt with anyone. She's just there and she's everything… And – "

"Daddy that doesn't make sense," Lily frowned. Harry's musings were interrupted and he chuckled as he saw the befuddled look on his daughter's face.

"You'll understand someday, my Little Princess," Harry smiled contentedly.

"Oh… Okay," Lily grinned.

Hermione who was crying underneath the cloak due to her husband's sweet words, just couldn't keep her emotions in check anymore. So, she shrugged it off of herself.

"Mummy! You're back!" Lily squealed as she ran to hug her mother.

"Hello, darling!" Hermione smoothed her daughter's wild curly locks.

"Mrs. Potter! My! My! Eavesdropping on conversations. Tsk! Tsk!" Harry feigned annoyance but his emerald green eyes sparkled with joy.

"Just for that, I won't be fixing your glasses anymore," Hermione smirked and Harry paled.

"No! You wouldn't! 'Mione! Come on," he whined.

"Come here, you big goofy man!" Hermione beckoned Harry to come closer. With a silly grin on his face, Harry stood from the tiny stool and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Hello, Love. You're early," Harry whispered.

"Yeah. Perks of having a very organized secretary and my quick reading skills," Hermione grinned.

"Mummy! Mummy! You should join me and Daddy in our tea party!" Lily clapped her hands in excitement.

"Yeah, Love! Our Little Princess over here could surely improve her interviewing skills with the Minister for Magic as her special guest," Harry pouted with his puppy dog eyes on full blast.

"Hmmm… Okay! But before I join your tea party, you and Daddy stand over there and let me take some pictures," Hermione pointed to a spot on the balcony with excellent lighting.

Harry was about to take the tutu off but Hermione stopped him. "No taking the tutu off, Potter!"

"But I look silly," Harry whined.

"That's the idea," Hermione smirked.

"You're so lucky I'm madly in love with you, Mrs. Potter," Harry said grumpily but he lifted Lily with one arm anyway as he walked to the spot his wife pointed to.

"Stop whining, Potter. You know I love you more anyway," Hermione retorted.

"I object that motion!" Harry huffed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you two… Smile!" Hermione said. Harry had a big grin on his face as Lily pinched her daddy's cheek from her position on his hip.

"One more… Smile!" This time, Harry and Lily waved at the camera with their emerald green eyes sparkling with joy.

"You should join us, Mummy," Lily said and Harry nodded.

"Okay, let me just set it up. Wait a sec." Hermione conjured a tripod and set the camera's timer. When everything was ready, she ran to stand beside her husband. Harry wrapped his free arm around his wife's shoulders. Just when the camera took the picture, Harry crouched down and kissed his wife's cheek with their daughter giggling on his arm. They took a few more photos before they gathered around Lily's small table to continue with her tea party.

"So, sweetie, Mummy's here… Time for you to ask questions," Harry grinned.

"Oh, right! I'll just get Mummy a tutu and a tiara then I'll be back," Lily smiled at her parents before dashing off to her room.

"Hah! I guess you won't be escaping the tutu then," Harry teased and Hermione snorted.

"I'd so look cute in a tutu," she said smartly. Harry leaned in and whispered something naughty which made Hermione blush.

"Shush! Later, Potter! You know how fast Lily runs. She might hear you," Hermione playfully admonished.

"Fine… But you promise, right?" Harry pouted.

"Yes, Love. Later tonight, it's time for your kind of tea party," Hermione winked and Harry grinned. He could hardly wait.

* * *

A/N: This is meme-based. Anyway, if you've read _Kiss On The Balcony, _picture this story as a sequel. The venue of the tea party is the same venue where Harry and Hermione first met.

Again, I'm busy with Quantum Bang so I'm focused on that right now. If you're following my on-going stories (the multi-chapters), then you'd have to be patient until I finish my QB entry.

Review, fave, and follow if you enjoyed this one.


End file.
